parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Percy (a.k.a. Dumbo) Part 13
Here is part thirteen of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Percy (a.k.a. Dumbo). Cast *Percy the Small Engine as Dumbo *Bert Raccoon (from The Raccoons) as Timothy Q. Mouse *Miss Bianca (from The Rescuers) as Mrs. Jumbo *Rosie the Pink Engine as Giddy *Belle (from Beauty and the Beast) as Prissy *Nellie (from Nellie the Elephant) as Catty *Piella Bakewell (from Wallace and Gromit) as Matriarch *Jessie (from Toy Story), Lady Kluck, Maid Marian (from Robin Hood), and Lady Tramine's Two Stepdaughters (from Cinderella) as Other Female Elephants *Plankton (from Spongebob Squarepants) as The Ringmaster *Mortimer Mouse (from Mickey Mouse Cartoons and Films) as Smitty the Bully *The Monkeys (from The Jungle Book) as The Pink Elephants *Stanley the Silver Engine, Toby the Tram Engine, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand the Logging Locos (from Thomas and Friends) as The Crows *Henry the Green Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Mr. Stork *Archie (from Archie and Friends) as Casey Jr. *Other Humans and Animals as The Circus Animals Transcript *Bert Raccoon: (as he and Percy walk over to a cage) Oh. Right over there. Cozy little place, ain't it? *Percy: Yeah, it is. (lifts Bernard) *Bert Raccon: Miss Bianca. I hope she's in. (whistles) Someone to see ya. (Miss Bianca walks forward and sees Percy, waving to her) *Chorus: (piano plays) Out among the stars I sail, Way beyond the moon. In my silver ship I sail, In a dream that ended too soon. Now I know exactly who I am and what I'm here for, And I will go sailing no more. All the things I thought I'd be, All the brave things I've done. Vanish like a snowflake, With the rising of the sun. Never more to sail my ship, Where no man has gone before, And I will go sailing no more. But no, it can't be true, I could fly if I wanted to. Like a bird in the sky, If I believed I could fly, Why, I'd fly. I would fly, If I tried, I could Fly. Clearly I would go sailing no more, I will sail no more. (as Percy and Bert Raccoon leave, Miss Bianca waves goodbye to them. The Clowns laugh) *Clown 1: Here ya are. Pour it in me slipper, Joey. *Clown 2: Boy, I can't get over the way we rolled 'em in the aisles. *Clown 3: Just wait'll we hit the big town. *Clown 4: This gives me an idea. Let's raise the platform that Percy jumps off of. *Clown 5: Yeah! If they laugh when he jumps 20 feet they'll laugh twice as hard if he jumps 40 feet. *Clown 6: Yeah, that's right. *Clown 7: That's right. Simple Mathematics. *Clown 8: Let's make it 80 feet. *Clown 9: Don't be a piker. 180. *Clown 10: Make it 300. *Clown 11: A Thousand. *Clown 12: Yeah, that's good. *Clown 13: Hey, be careful. You'll hurt the little guy. *Clown 14: Aw, go on. Elephants ain't got no feelings. *Clown 15: No, they're made of rubber. *Clown 16: This idea is sensational. Let's go tell the boss. *Clown 17: Yeah, yeah, yeah. *Clown 18: Come on. Let's go. *Clown 19: Hey, hey! Let's hit him for a raise. *Clown 20: Yeah, sure. This is worth real dough. (the foolish freight cars leave and singing "Oh, Oh, we're gonna hit the big boss for a raise, Yes, we're gonna hit the big boss for a raise.) (a bottle lands into the bucket of water) Oh, we're gonna get more money, 'cause we know that we're funny Oh, we're gonna hit the Big Boss for a raise! (as Bert and Percy return) *Bert Raccoon: I know how ya feel, Percy, but you gotta pull yourself together. What would your mother think of ya, if she saw you crying like this? Remember, you come of a proud race. Why you're a pachyderm and pachyderms don't cry. What's cryin' get ya anyhow? Nothin' but the hiccups. (Percy hiccups) There. Ya see? (Percy hiccups again) Well, ain't nothin' a little water won't cure. Oops-a-daisy. We'll have ya fixed up in a jiffy. Come on. Here. (Bert and Percy walk over to the bucket) Take a glass full. (Percy takes a glass full) Listen, little fella. We may have had a lot of hard luck up till now but you and me is gonna do big things together. Hold your breath. (Percy obeys) Why, your mother's gonna be so proud of ya. I'm gonna be proud of ya too. The whole circus is gonna be proud of ya. Now, what do ya think of that? Swallow it. (Percy obeys and swallows) Ho-ho. They can't keep us down. (Percy hiccups when he gets drunk) Oh, I guess you had one little one left over. Percy, we'll bounce back so ha. (Percy lies down and hiccups) Hey, what's the matter with you? (Percy tries to stop hiccuping, but fails when he hiccups) What kind of water is this, anyhow? (Bert takes a glass, and picks up the water, then sniffs, gulps, but swallows it. He suddenly feels drunk, singing 'Well, I knew a farmer. And I knew him very well, and he had some kind of an animal. The farm was really... Pithy!') *Percy: Now that was tasty, wasn't it? (he and Bert hiccup) *Bert Raccoon: Yeah, it sure was. (laughs) Balloonies. Hiya, George. (hugs into a bubble, that he thinks that it looks like, but when he slips, he whistles when he rides some bubbles, and walks with Percy, while they're both drunk) Whee! (laughs) Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Paul Young's Transcripts Category:Paul Young 65's Transcripts Category:Dumbo Parts Category:Dumbo Movie Spoofs Category:Dumbo Movie Spoof